The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Bidens, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEBF11764’. ‘KLEBF11764’ resulted from an open pollination between July and September of 2007 in Stuttgart, Germany between the female parent Bidens plant ‘BF 07 0011’ (unpatented) and an unknown male parent. A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings and in vitro propagation in May 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for 12 generations. ‘KLEBF11764’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘KLEBF11764’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.